


The Dead Drop

by alexcat



Series: Allbingo - Valentines Bingo Fest [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bingo, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Minor Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Secret Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve and Tony can only communicate with coded messages in an electronic dead drop.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Allbingo - Valentines Bingo Fest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180685
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Allbingo, Of Elves and Men





	The Dead Drop

**Author's Note:**

> For the Allbingo Valentine Fest. I did not exactly write about Valentine's Day as much as love. 
> 
> The prompt is Secret Messages,

Secretary Ross wanted Rogers’ ass. Period. He didn’t care how. The sonofabitch was slippery. He was sure that Romanov, Wilson and that little foreigner were with him, too.

He was sure, though, that the one to watch was Stark. He had it on good authority that Rogers had been banging Stark for years and he was pretty sure that even after all the shit, Rogers would keep in touch. 

He just needed to figure out how to catch him. 

*

Steve never used a phone more than twice before he smashed it and got a new one. He, of course, kept the mate to the flip phone he sent Tony, but that one had not been used. 

By design. 

He logged into the email address and checked the draft folder. 

There was a draft there. 

He opened it. 

_He’s on the hunt. He cornered P when she was in DC last week. Demanded to know where you are. That crazy ass really has a hard on for you. Maybe you should show him what you got? He’d shut the hell up then, would he? Should I forward the photo of your junk you sent me a few months ago? No?_

_I didn’t want to anyway._

_See Mr. Janssen in Amsterdam. He has a list of the menu items you asked for. The cupcakes were hard to find, but we did find them. He also has the address of the orphanage for you to deliver them to._

_I long to hear your voice again._

He read it a few times then deleted it. He longed to hear Tony’s voice again, too. He read online that Tony and Pepper were a hot item again and felt a little jealous, but he supposed that was not fair. He was with Natasha now, though he suspected it was more just to scratch an itch for both of them than anything else. 

He turned the phone off and left the coffee shop. 

They had a mission.

*

Tony Stark used simple prepaid phones on public wifi, too. No one knew how many of them he’d tossed since Steve was gone. Much of their ‘fight’ had been staged for Ross’ benefit. He had no great love for Barnes, but he wasn’t about to sell Steve out either. 

He was in a coffee shop somewhere in Brooklyn. He just hit random places. He was sure that Ross was watching him, too. 

He checked the email. 

There was a draft in the folder. 

_Thanks for the delivery. The orphans got what was coming to them. We couldn’t do our charity work without your generous help._

_What does he think he’ll do with me when he finds me? We’re the best defenders earth has – you and me. Maybe he really does just want me for my fine ass…you seem to like it well enough._

_Ever been to Amsterdam? The tulips are lovely in the spring. You should see them._

_Take care and thanks for all you do._

_I saw you on television last week. You look good. I miss you._

Tony’s heart sped up just reading the message. Amsterdam in the spring! They hadn’t actually seen one another since Siberia. They’d set this up before it all went down, as planned, by the way. They’d talked on the phone one time. It was tough. He’d wanted to reach through the phone and kiss Steve. He’d be glad when all this was done so they could see one another again. 

He guessed he’d have to wait until the next earth threatening disaster. Then Ross would have no choice but bring Steve back. 

Meanwhile, he’d figure out how to sneak into Amsterdam when the tulips were blooming.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
